trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Erpy/*tap* *tap* "Is this thing on?"
I'd like to welcome whoever reads this to this little Trails-related corner of the internet. At the moment I'm typing this, this wiki contains exactly 1000 articles. That's quite a landmark and I felt that that was a good time to create my first little blog post here and post my thoughts on two things: NPCs and this wikia. In the end, 1000 is just a number and numbers can be deceptive. When I first found this wiki, it was extremely heavy on structure, but very light on content. For a large part, that's unfortunately still the case. Most pages containing monster or quest info don't really contain anything that's not directly lifted from the game's monster book or bracer notebook. Perhaps I'll get around to updating things later, once I've finished my current project. What current project? Documenting the game's NPCs of course. It's been something I've been working on for months and that I hope to finish before Trails in the Sky SC is released by XSeed. Right now, all NPCs from the prologue, chapter 1 and chapter 2 have been inserted with the exception of a handful of characters that have a bigger role in the story and a bunch of characters who get more exposure in later chapters. I first started this project in the early months of 2014 when I picked up the idea of writing a NPC list for Trails in the Sky FC to post on GameFaqs. I started putting together a document containing the names, relations and interesting stuff about all NPCs I met throughout the land of Liberl. This obviously required a great deal of backtracking, but it also gave me a new-found appreciation for how much effort and attention to detail the game world of Trails in the Sky really has. In the end, the list was never posted on Gamefaqs, mostly because I ran into trouble with the formatting. I ran into this wiki around that time and an ambitious idea popped up in the back of my head. What if I could transfer the contents of my list into this wikia? It seemed like a crazy idea, but I just got the PC version running properly on my system around that time, so I figured: what the heck? Now that I'm slightly over 50%, I'm starting to gather hope I might be able to see this trough to the end. Why did I pick this wikia, which seems to have very little activity, instead of the Legend of Heroes Wikia, which already contains a lot of info about Trails? Probably because I've been trying to avoid spoilers of SC and beyond. My hopes for this wikia is to turn it into a source of information for Trails in the Sky specifically catered to English users. Rather than trying to cover the entire Kiseki series, I'm hoping to see this place grow into a place that people unfamiliar with Japanese and the Japanese games can still turn to without the risk of running into spoilers from games that have yet to be localized. I'm hoping that this place will sooner or later see more activity besides my own. There's still a lot of stuff that others could do, such as proofreading the stuff I write, writing pieces on quests and monsters and adding the various inhabitants to the towns' pages. Heck, the towns' pages themselves could use a lot of work. Trying to do everything at once often just results in not being able to get anything done, so for now, I'll continue with the NPC pieces. Have a nice day. Category:Blog posts